


Two Truths and a Lie

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Sam looked around the room at all the smiling faces, then stopped on the face wearing a slight frown. With relish he said, “Barnes.”“What?” Bucky asked.“Go on,” Sam goaded. “See if you can fool us with two truths and a lie.”Wherein the gang plays a drinking game and shocking truths are revealed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> As always, so much thanks to CruciatusForeplay for betaing this for me! Though her beta pass did spark quite a bit of rewriting this time, so any mistakes left are entirely my own. ;)

“Wrong!” Sam said smugly. “I _am_ wearing lipstick right now.”

“No you’re not,” Tony objected.

“Yes, I am.”

“Prove it.”

“Happily,” Sam said. He turned to where Natasha was sitting next to him and loudly kissed her on the cheek, leaving a faint but definite trace of bright red lipstick behind.

“Hey look,” Clint observed dryly, “It’s the same as the shade she’s wearing.”

Tony gasped. “You cheated!”

“I just said I was wearing lipstick,” a still smug Sam said. “I didn’t say anything about how I applied it.”

Tony sighed in irritation at the same time Steve asked, “So what was the lie? Are you not really Obama’s third cousin?”

“That’s not how the game works,” Sam replied. “You all guessed wrong, so now you all drink and I get to pick who goes next.”

There was grumbling, but everyone grabbed a shot glass from the tray of mystery drinks.

Nat eyed the glass of clear liquid she’d picked skeptically. “I still say that if we’re going to play Russian Roulette with the shots it should be one water and the rest vodka.”

“Shouldn’t it be one vodka and the rest water?” Steve asked.

“But then whoever got the single vodka would be the winner,” she pointed out, then downed her drink. “Ugh. Peppermint chocolate.”

Clint grinned. “That one is called a Polar Bear: schnapps and crème de cacao.”

“There are so many good types of vodka, I don’t understand why anyone would drink anything else,” Nat replied.

Setting down his own now empty glass, Tony said, “What I don’t understand is why you’re not a professional bartender, Clint. These are great! You’re wasted as a mere superhero.”

“Says the man who wastes his fully stocked bar by only ever drinking whiskey.”

“Fair point,” Tony acknowledged. Turning to Sam he said, “Okay, winged wonder, shots are done, now choose your victim.”

Sam looked around the room at all the smiling faces, then stopped on the face wearing a slight frown. With relish he said, “Barnes.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Go on,” Sam goaded. “See if you can fool us with two truths and a lie.”

Bucky looked like he was about to refuse, but Steve put a hand on his arm and said, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at Steve and he bit out, “Fine.” Ten he turned to face the rest of the group and started, “When we were kids, Steve used to-”

“NO!” Steve cut in. “No, they have to be things about you, not other people.”

Quickly, Tony said, “I vote we change the rules.”

“Seconded,” agreed Sam. “I really want to hear the rest of that sentence.”

“Come on, guys,” Steve whined. “We’re not gonna change the rules.”

Tony said, “Fine, but we’re going to play Truth or Dare next so we can find out just what you used to do as a kid.”

Steve glared, but didn’t say anything.

“Okay,” Sam said, “back to the game! Barnes, tell us something about yourself.”

This time when Bucky looked blank, it was Clint who reached out a hand. “Only if you want too. If not we can make Sam go again, or skip right into Truth or Dare so we can embarrass Steve some more.”

Bucky took a breath and relaxed enough to give Clint a small smile. “No, I’ll be fine.”

Clint smiled back. “Awesome.”

“Okay then, Furiosa. Amaze us,” Tony drawled.

“First: when I was a kid, I once caught a homerun hit by Babe Ruth.”

There was a murmur, as the fact was discussed.

“Second: while I was the Winter Soldier, Hydra had me stationed on the moon for two years.”

“Bullshit!” Tony exclaimed. “Hydra can’t have a moon base.”

“Why not?” Bucky demanded, defensively.

“Because I don’t even have a moon base.”

Steve asked “So? You don’t have a secret lair in an active volcano either and we know Hydra had at least two of those.”

“Who says I don’t?!”

“Save it for your turn, Tony,” Clint cut in. “What’s your last fact, Bucky?”

“Third: I’m secretly married to someone in this room.”

For a second, every stared at him, then one by one they turned to stare at either Clint or Steve. 

Clint smiled politely back at them, his face revealing nothing, even as Steve held up both hands in instant denial. 

“It wasn’t me,” he said. “No offense, Buck, but you’re not quite my type.”

“Stevie, I’m hurt that you’d forget that night on the French Riviera when you pledged me your heart,” Bucky said seriously. 

Less sure, Steve asked, “In ‘44, when I got hit by that tank outside of Nice?”

“Aw, you do remember. I’m surprised, you were punch drunk for most of a day.”

“Fuck,” Steve swore, then brightened, “But no! Because even if I’d offered to marry you, it wouldn’t have been legal.”

“He said ‘secretly’ not legally,” Nat said thoughtfully even as her eyes stayed on Clint. “Besides, he could also be married to Clint. They did disappear with a quinjet for two days after that mission together in LA last month.”

“They went to see the Grand Canyon on the way back,” Steve objected.

“Yeah, but maybe they stopped by Las Vegas on the way there,” Tony mused. “You can get married in less than ten minutes in Vegas.”

“Is that the voice of experience there, Tony?” Clint asked.

“If it is, I’m gonna save it for my next turn too.”

Bucky shrugged, “Guess we know who I should pick next then, assuming you guys ever agree on an answer.”

“Oh, come on!” Sam said. “It’s gotta be the marriage.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, that’s the lie.”

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “I think if he’d caught a homerun from Babe Ruth, he’d brag about it more.”

Bucky replied, “Maybe, but not to you. He was playing for the Yankees at the time.”

“The Yankees,” Steve spat, voice full of scorn.

Bucky shrugged, his point proven.

“No,” Sam said, “That’s still way more believable than a secret marriage. This isn’t a daytime soap opera.”

“Feels like it is,” Nat quipped. “And I can’t believe that nobody else is gonna doubt that Hydra has a moon base? Really?”

“Well I agree with Sam that them being married is the lie. So that wins two to one.” Tony said. “You can’t be married.”

“Wrong,” Bucky said softly, glancing at Clint with quiet happiness. “Clint and I have been married for weeks.”

“I knew it!” Nat crowed. “It was after the LA mission, wasn’t it?”

“Yup,” Clint agreed.

“And you did get married in Vegas,” Tony said. “Oh, my god. Please tell me it was by an Elvis impersonator.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I get the real Elvis to marry us? He still owes me a favor.”

“Wait, what?” Sam asked.

Bucky started to reply, but Clint spoke first. “He’s joking.”

When Bucky opened his mouth again, Clint gave him a long look. Bucky closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. Clint raised an eyebrow back. 

Nat burst into laughter and Bucky sighed and said, “Yeah, a joke. Besides, we weren’t even married in Vegas. We had a nice little ceremony on the rim of the Grand Canyon at sunset.”

Nat frowned at Clint. “I need pictures.”

“I’ll email them to you,” he promised.

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Steve asked, sounding hurt.

“Sorry Stevie,” Bucky said. “It was sorta a spur of the moment thing.”

“You still could’ve told us right after.”

“Not really,” Clint said. “By the time we got back, the Tower was under siege by those Martian lobster people. Then after we got that squared away, the time didn’t seem right anymore.”

“But annoucing you wedding during a dumb party game? Who does that?” Sam demanded.

Bucky shrugged. “I knew it would fool you.”

“And you’re okay with that Clint?”

“Of course,” Clint said with his own shrug. “I’m married to a winner.”

“Well,” Steve said, “I’m real happy for the both of you. I think you’ll be great together.”

Tony clapped Bucky on the back. “Yeah, congrats guys. It’s about time someone made Quick-Draw McGraw an honest man.”

“I never promised I’d do that,” Bucky said with a wicked grin.

Clint leaned forward to kiss him but before he could Sam cleared his throat pointedly. “Okay! So, moving on.”

“Prude,” Bucky said, kissing his husband anyway, long and lingering.

They were still kissing when Steve said loudly, “No, I’m with Sam there. That’s like watching your brother makeout.”

Bucky broke off the kiss to retort, “You’re just upset that you’re not the one I married, punk.”

“Guess it’s a pain I’ll have to live with, jerk,” Steve replied. 

“Enough,” Tony said, already holding another of the mystery shots. “A toast to the newlyweds!”

“Here, here,” Nat said, holding up a shot of her own.

After the toast was drunk, Tony turned to Bucky. “Okay, you’ve held up the game long enough. Pick who goes next already.”

All innocence, Bucky said, “ But I thought we were gonna switch to Truth or Dare.” 

Steve groaned as everyone quickly agreed.


End file.
